


Seventh Date

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dating, F/M, First Time, Sidekicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven really is a lucky number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Date

It was the seventh date. He was impressed that they had made it through dinner and the movie without a single argument so far. And now, they walked down the boulevard, with her so close and smelling so good, that he just new he was going to wake up and it all have been a dream.

"Ice cream, Pretty Bird?" he asked her, his voice low as he bent to talk near her ear, an excuse to inhale the light scent of jasmine and orchids. She looked up at him, her blue eyes darker than he had ever seen them before.

"What flavors do you have, Oliver?" she asked in a sultry, sex-me voice that blew his mind and made him truly feel it had to be a dream. Seven dates, when most women only lasted two at most. And this time, he had felt no need to rush things, to push it to that level, and now, here she was taking the next step. At least, he hoped that was the meaning behind the eyes, the voice, and …was that her hand resting lower then his waist…

"I'm pretty sure I've got…something, you might like," he managed, just a trace of his bravado and sex appeal in his voice. She laughed softly, and he found the sound of it to be the most inspiring reason to get her home quickly. However, he had no wish to ruin the night by calling a cab, to make it seem like he was too eager. The dilemma confounded him all of two seconds, before his beautiful woman made up her mind and signaled one for them.

"It would be a long walk," she murmured as she let him get the door for her. He stepped back to let her in, and had to bite his tongue as she trailed her fingertips over his stomach in passing.

The ride home was a test of Ollie's nerves and patience, as the curvy fighter took the confines of the cab as an excuse to sit very close, her head on his shoulder. This, filling his senses with her scent, and her hand resting on his chest were almost more torture than he could take. He had wanted this moment since she first exchanged barbs with him over heroing. The more he had fought alongside her, the more he had known, beyond the shadow of a doubt that this was no Bonnie King. Dinah Lance was every bit the true hero she appeared to be, and more, she was a very desirable woman who had quickly stolen Ollie's heart.

Ollie paid and tipped the cabbie as they reached his home, helping Dinah out like a proper gentleman despite the urges to be a caveman, rush her inside, and show her all he had dreamed of doing with her. These urges remained very strong as she pressed her firm, round backside into his groin to bend down and wave with that enchanting smile at the cabbie.

When Dinah straightened so the cabbie could drive off, she turned, still very close to Ollie. He could not resist any longer, as he ducked down to her level, kissing her with a full declaration of his intent, and waiting for the answer in agonizing heartbeats. It came with the press of her lithe body to his own, the way her one hand roamed up his face, and the other clung to his backside. More, it showed in her complete surrender of the kiss, letting him control everything. 

Ollie parted from her very unwillingly, but he did keep her very close as he led her up to his place. The fact her fingers were nimbly undoing his shirt as they walked kept his blood racing, and he felt like a younger man than his years allowed. He knew he was in his prime, but this radiant creature next to him…she was barely out of school. And she most certainly wanted him. 

When he fumbled for the keys to open the door, she was in front of him, having undone all his buttons to his shirt, and she was slowly kissing his chest, her fingertips scratching lightly at the hard planes of skin she had exposed. Ollie cursed slightly under his breath at having to try to put the key in twice, missing the mark, while she laughed ever so softly.

"Distracted, Oliver?" she moaned, before flicking her tongue over his nipple.

"You, my Pretty Bird, have a very distracting nature," he rumbled, finally getting the door to open. Once it was swinging free, she felt him scoop her up, causing her legs to lock around him, just before he claimed her mouth hard and bruisingly fast. Her full-throated moan of want and need made Ollie almost press her against the wall then and there. 

"You might want to get her to your room first, Ollie," came an amused voice to break up the mutual body grind and face sucking. Dinah hid her face in the crook of Ollie's shoulder and neck, her cheeks flushing hot on his skin.

"Gotcha, m'boy. Why don't you keep an ear on the scanners tonight?" he suggested, his own passion tempered only slightly by his ward coming upon them in the foyer. He then noted the boy was in costume, and his shoulders slumped at the scanner idea. "Hey, you're getting good…just promise me not to engage! Tonight'd be a good night for you to just scout for me; no scuffles."

"Beats staying here to hear you cat around," the boy said with a laugh, not really caring that the woman could hear him and might be offended. He headed out fast before Ollie could put any more provisos on the solo patrol.

"Look, maybe I shouldn't," Dinah began, slipping down from his arms once the boy was gone. Her eyes were sorrowful as she evaded his attempt to hold her. "I completely forgot about your sidekick," she added, obviously reluctant to intrude or return to their earlier preoccupation. Ollie growled low in his throat, frustrated by both the interruption and the feeling that this woman was slipping away from him more than just for the evening.

"Pretty Bird…Dinah…." He used her name, reaching out to request her hand in his own. "Roy is a part of my life, and he has expectations of me. But you…you're a part I want to add to that, and I thought…maybe, you wanted it too."

"They've warned me about you, and I've been taking my time, Oliver…" she began. "Then tonight was so perfect. I thought maybe giving into what I've wanted for weeks now would be right."

"It is!"

"So I can be another notch on the bedpost?" she retorted, hugging herself tight as she stayed out of his reach. He paused, then smiled his most charming smile for her.

"Only if you put it there yourself, to mark out all the old ones." She stared at him, thinking about what he had just said. "I make no bones about it; I've been a playboy. I like pretty women. You, Dinah, are not pretty." He slipped up next to her while she gathered rage for that shot at her. "You are beautiful, the last woman I ever need to see, to touch, to feel…." he breathed, holding her eye contact. 

"Flattery gets you everything," she moaned, melting back into his arms. He scooped her up, and took one small, sizzling kiss, before heading for the stairs.

"Let's get this party in my room, before the boy realizes he forgot something," he murmured in her ear.

"Let's," she agreed.

Ollie merely smiled, as he understood why seven was the luckiest number ever.


End file.
